This AHRQ R13 grant is for a 3 year program of annual conferences combined with facilitated development of care initiatives in participants'home institutions. The conferences NCRR is supporting will be held at the New York Academy of Medicine (NYAM) on August 11-13, 2010 and August 10-12, 2011. The TEACH ([unreadable]Teaching Evidence Assimilation for Collaborative Healthcare[unreadable]) program is designed to foster evidence based care and related training initiatives within participating care entities (PCE). The primary program objective is to link skill acquisition by conference participants to the development of such home site initiatives, and coheres with the mission of AHRQ to facilitate translation of research into practice and policy. Three day conferences will enroll participants from different disciplines and specialties in 1 of 3 tracks, Practice Guideline development (PG), implementation of clinical policy, or [unreadable]Knowledge Translation[unreadable]( KT) and Evidence-Based Individualized Care (EBIC).